Dominoes
by Vamplady123
Summary: Edward and Bella were like dominoes. She fell for him while he fell for another. But that was back then. Sometimes it takes a while to see and appreciate the love that was just under your nose. 10 years later, Bella goes back to Forks for her father's wedding. Join her as she learns to overcome her past and uses her new confidence to capture Edward's heart...or has she already? AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Ms. Meyer does.**

**A/N: To those who are reading this story, thank you so much for trying it. And hopefully you like it (enough to review *wink*). I am attempting another story. And for those who are wondering on whether or not I'm finishing my other stories, I'm going to try... if inspiration strikes but I started writing 1-2 years ago and I feel like my previous plot-lines weren't that interesting. Again, I'm still not sure on this decision; but if you liked my other stories and want to see more, review and let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**BPOV - Present Day **

"C'mon Swan, you can do this. You're a mature adult who is completely and totally over him. You can do this", I muttered under my breath for the millionth time.

I sigh to the empty bathroom before smirking slightly when I caught my reflection. I wasn't shallow or cocky by any means when it came to my looks but even I knew I looked pretty enough for today. Today. That one word brought back all the butterflies I tried so hard to quench this past hour.

Four years later with a bachelor's degree in my pocket and a completely new mindset and attitude, I was still so nervous. I was just glad that I dressed comfortably in my simple cardigan, loose shirt, my favorite worn jeans which apparently "hugged my curves beautifully" according to Angela and Tanya and my trusty flats for today, foregoing Tanya's, one of my closest friends, suggestion to wear heels.

Even though I wore them pretty much everyday at the big publishing firm I worked in at New York didn't mean I enjoyed them. I certainly didn't want to trip in front of everyone and make a fool of myself. Again.

"Nonstop flight to Port Angeles Washington is ready to board. All passengers for a nonstop flight to Port Angeles Washington please head to the boarding station. Thank you," the airport intercom beeped, causing me to jump in surprise.

I reapplied my lipstick, refluffed my hair that Tanya and Angela helped me meticulously curl (which I saw no point in doing, seeing how it will get messed up during the 8 hour trip to Washington but something about "looking my best" or whatever had me following them) and adjusted my shirt one more time before inhaling deeply.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought before grabbing my bags and heading towards the plane.

**- 30 minutes later -**

"At this time, we ask that you please put away all your electronic devices as we will be getting ready for take off," the offly cheery flight attendant announced.

After replying to one last email, I turned off my phone and tugged on my seatbelt to make sure it was secure. I dug into my bag to get out the current manuscript I was editing when I saw the folded letter from my dad, the main reason why I was on this trip in the first place. I opened it for what seemed like the millionth time, already preparing myself for the onslaught of butterflies it brought.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater. Saturday the Twenty-third of December Two Thousand and Fourteen. __451 Forks, Washington at the Calvary Chapel. _

I smiled at the neat script and couldn't help but giggle quietly at the thought of my dad, the strict and sometimes stoic Chief of Police, picking out the complex font and lavender color of this formal stationery.

I truly was happy for him. He deserved to find his true other half after sacrificing so much for me after Renee left. And even though they were and still are in good terms, my dad looked after me more than my mom ever did.

I was even happier when I found out that Sue wanted me to be one of her bridesmaid while Leah was appointed as maid of honor. With my busy schedule and long distance from Forks, it didn't give me the flexibility I needed to be the maid of honor and my wonderful step sister happily took on the job.

Thinking about my step siblings, Leah and Seth, brought a smile to my face. Although we weren't as close as I'd like, we got along really well. It was just sad that my dad met Sue _after_ high school which meant that I already left Forks by then. I shook my head, refusing to think of the reason why I left my hometown.

Fortunately, my step siblings and I still got to know each other over the years and have gotten close. I was really looking forward to seeing them again. My last visit was too long ago.

Thinking about visiting them and seeing my parents' other guests brought back the nerves. I already knew I was screwed. Over the phone, my dad told me, as nonchalantly as he could, that _they_ would be there. That _he _would be there.

I shut my eyes tight as I forced myself to say his name.

Edward Cullen.

I wasn't looking forward to meeting him, along with his family. It wasn't because I hated them; I think it'd be impossible to hate a family as loving as them. It was more of they were associated with him and brought too many painful memories that I knew I had to stay away.

After all, Edward, my ex-bestfriend extraordinaire, partner in crime and _my_ (or at least in the past) love of my life chose someone else. And that didn't bother me. Nope. Not one bit.

_Keep telling yourself that, Swan_, my subconscious piped.

"Miss, could please put your bag on the floor. The plane is boarding in two minutes," the flight attendant asked, thankfully bringing me out of my stupor.

I nodded stiffly and placed my bag on the floor. I got out the manuscript and put back the letter, refusing to think about it for now. I took out my pen and shut the window to my right. I looked around the cabin and saw a mother and son sitting a few seats away from me. The small boy was playing with a bunch of dominoes, giggling all the while as he watched blocks topple over. As the plane was boarding, the most perfect metaphor for my predicament brought a rueful smile to my face.

Edward and I were like dominoes. I fell for him while he fell for another.

Who cares? That doesn't change a thing. He didn't love me and only saw me as a friend while I thought we could be something more. I was obviously wrong and now, there could be nothing done but just move on. He has a life, probably with Kate, with twenty babies for all I knew while I have my own in New York. Not a big deal.

As the I felt the plane move, I couldn't help but think that I was happy that I chose to fly business class for this trip and wasn't forced to sit next to anyone. I can already tell that this was going to be a long flight and an even longer trip home for the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: You guys like this Bella so far? Next up is a flashback to see what caused her to leave.**

**I'm in dire need of a beta, so if you're interested, please let me know ASAP!**


	2. Cookies and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Ms. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cookies and Love**

* * *

**BPOV - Flashback to 2007**

I felt my face flush, shutting the bathroom door quickly but not quietly and nearly running downstairs. Finding my way down the kitchen, thankful that it was empty, I struggled to catch my breath.

I just saw Edward Cullen shirtless. Shirtless!

Only a senior and he had a body that was all _man_. This wasn't the first time I saw him shirtless by any means, considering he played baseball and was super fit that he was always hot and ended up with his shirt or jacket off in the middle of the day. God knows what Esme feeds him that keeps him so warm blooded in this rainy Forks weather.

I willed myself to calm down as I heard the footsteps descending down the stairs. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, trying to nonchalantly drink and pretend that that wasn't me upstairs who barged into his bathroom.

"Are you gonna apologize for interrupting my beauty time, Swan?" His sudden appearance nearly made me choke on my water. I turned around, my stomach clenching seeing how handsome he truly was at only 17. His vibrant green eyes shining with mirth and mischief.

"Um...er...sorry, I didn't - um - know that anyone was there," I mumbled, all flustered.

He ruffled my hair playfully, "Don't worry. I was only kidding. But you do have to make it up to me," he said in a serious voice.

I raised my eyebrow, slowly gaining back my cool.

"I'll forgive you for barging in oh so rudely right when I was beautifying myself with this new gel from Alice that I was looking forward to trying one one condition. I hereby declare that you have to bake and bring me another dozen worth of your special red velvet cookies with white chocolate," he said exaggeratedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really?"

He nodded his head before adding, "Make it _two_ dozen now that you question this wonderful deal that I am offering you."

"But I just made a dozen and brought it here yesterday!" It was true. Every Friday afternoon, it was somewhat of a tradition of me to come over to Alice's, my pixie of a bestfriend, house and spend the night here. I certainly didn't know that baking some cookies as a thank you gift for Esme and Carlisle on a random weekend for allowing me to come over so much would get Edward and Emmett so addicted to them.

But I didn't mind one bit that Edward was addicted to my cookies.

He shrugged. "Em and Dad ate all of them."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't buying that excuse this time.

He squirmed under my gaze before giving up, "Okay...okay...I ate some too. But seriously. I only got like 2 pieces! I went to go grab some milk to drink with the cookies and they were gone! Gone!"

I giggled but relented. "Fine...if I must."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I squealed, holding onto my glass tightly. "Thank you!" he said excitedly in my ear.

I shook my head, "You're welcome. Now put me down geez!" I tried to hide my happiness. If this was his reaction to a dozen cookies, then I'd gladly spend my whole life baking.

"Belllllllllla!" Alice sang from upstairs, bursting our little bubble.

Edward chuckled, "I guess the princess is calling."

I nodded, turning to go upstairs. Before I could take another step, Edward grabbed my hand again - an electric jolt seemed to go through my body, seeping warmth into every pore. He let go quickly and gazed at his hand in contemplation before clearing his throat.

"Thanks again Bella. You have no idea how I love you _and _your red velvet cookies," he said before chuckling one more time after hearing Alice yell my name again.

I nodded stupidly while my heart skipped a few beats at his words. He ruffled my hair one last time before heading to the living room. As I climbed the stairs to Alice's room, I couldn't help but be sad.

True, I had a crush on Alice's big brother but slowly but surely, I knew it was growing more than just some puppy love. The worst part? I knew Edward only saw me as a friend, another little sister if more. I was just his sister's friend who was one year younger than him who probably didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Drop a review if you have time. Next chapter is another flashback!**


	3. Following the Wrong Advice

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over anything. Ms. Meyer has that title.**

**A/N: Last flashback was Bella in her junior year. This time, she's a senior while Edward and Emmett are college freshmens. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Following the Wrong Advice**

* * *

**BPOV - Flashback to 2008**

"You can do this! I believe in you! You deserve it!" Alice, who for once was taller than me in her heels, hugged me fiercely, reciting the same words of encouragement in my ear.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head just as Esme came in carrying a tray of food out to the dining table. "You girls ready? They're going to be here any minute!" she said excitedly.

I wasn't quite as excited as she was. My nerves were running haywire but I fake a smile for her. After she disappeared, my poorly concealed facade broke down, "Alice, I feel sick. I don't think I can do this."

She sighs before grabbing my shoulders and giving me a slight shake. "You _can _do this! Come on girl. You've had a crush on my brother long enough! It's time you take control of your life and tell him! What perfect time to tell him?" she soothed me. "Don't worry, say hello to Em for a bit, God knows that big oaf missed you more than me! Then I'll distract everyone here enough for you to go talk to Edward okay?"

Her plan sounded good but I still wasn't sure. "What if he doesn't like me back?"

She tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, careful not to damage the neatly curled tendrils, "Oh Bella babe, if he doesn't then at least you know that you tried everything. And why wouldn't he? You are one of the sweetest, most kindest and smartest people I've ever known. My brother would be a fool to not love you back."

As comforting as her words were, I was still so nervous. It's been at least 6 months since Edward left with Emmett. They decided to leave a bit early during summer to get acquainted with New Hampshire. I smiled, remembering them all decked out in green, already alive with the Dartmouth spirit.

I knew Esme and Carlisle were both very proud of their two sons who both managed to get into an Ivy League college.

Senior year was going by really fast and I've already sent my application to some possible colleges, NYU being my top choice since they had a great English program. Alice on the other hand, applied for UCLA since she wanted to explore life outside of small-town Forks; only she chose a warmer city.

But we decided that even though our future colleges are on the opposite sides of the hemisphere, we'd still remain close friends. Of that I had no doubt. Alice could be very persuasive if she wanted to be.

Which leads me back to the situation at hand. Alice opened her mouth, as if to speak before biting her lip after hearing the sound of gravel moving outside. Something about my expression must have prompted her to lead me to the bathroom. "Here, you look a little green. Go to the bathroom and just freshen up a bit. I'll see you out in a bit. And remember, you can and you will do this!"

With that, she sauntered very confidently in her heels towards the front door. I took a deep breath before going to the bathroom. I turned on the light and couldn't help but sigh at my reflection.

I looked beautiful, thanks to Alice but I knew that wouldn't be enough. What if Edward already met someone else? He was in college now anyways, while I was stuck with the same boys here at Forks High School. But what if he just didn't really like me? What if he didn't see me as anything else besides a friend?

Friend. Alice and Edward and the rest of the Cullens have been so nice to me. I met them shortly after I moved from Phoenix in the middle of my sophomore year. Let me tell you, it was _not_ easy to make friends in the middle of the year, especially in your second year of high school where everyone already made friends the previous year.

Luckily, I met Alice in my English class and we've been inseparable ever since. Then I met her family. Emmett and Edward have been nothing but nice to me. Em always made sure to give me bear hugs and truly showed me what having a big brother was like. Edward...somehow sometime, I stopped feeling like he was an older brother to me..something more. But I just brushed it off as a crush that would fade.

And now here I am. Two years later, I was still crushing on him. Now, I just feel like it's starting to become something more, something that terrified and excited me all at once.

Suddenly, I heard an onslaught of "welcome homes" and "I've missed yous" outside before footsteps towards the kitchen followed. Just as I was reaching for the doorknob, my phone rang.

I picked it up and saw my dad's name.

"Hello?" I answered just as I heard Alice knock and say, "Bella." I opened the door and saw her biting her lip in worry, her perfectly made eyebrows furrowed. I wanted to ask her why she looked so worried, an expression that was rare for Alice Cullen but my dad called my name again. He also sounded worried.

"I have to take this call. It's Charlie," I whispered all the while pointing at my phone. She turned back to the kitchen where I guess the party was before turning to me again, pain evident in her eyes, again making me wonder what happened. But she just nodded her head and let me go outside to talk to my dad.

.

It took no longer than 10 minutes for my dad to tell me some bad news. My childhood best friend, Jacob got into a car accident. It was unfortunate because Jake and were just starting to get close again after all the time we spent apart; me in Arizona while he stayed here with his family at the reservation.

After promising my dad I'd be at the hospital as soon as possible, I hung up. It may have been selfish to stay here a bit while my friend was injured but I knew I had to go find Edward right now and tell him the things I needed to say before I lost my courage.

* * *

**A/N: One more flashback chapter before we get back to present time. Leave a review of where YOU guys went to college and how was your experience there. I'd love to find out!**


	4. Disappointment and Reality Checks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ms. Meyers does.**

**A/N: I'm so happy to see how many people have added this story to their favorite/alert stories list. And for those who reviewed, THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH! Keep in mind that this is still back in 2008. To clear things up, this is a random summer dinner at the Cullen's house and Edward and Emmett are home to visit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Disappointment and Reality Checks**

* * *

"Everything all right Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, his thick and perfect eyebrows furrowing into that perfect "v". I inwardly sigh. Is it wrong that a guy has more perfect eyebrows than me?

I look at his perfect cupid lips. They were narrow and his bottom lip was perfectly a little fuller than his top. It was perfectly kissable. Did I mention that his lips were perfect?

He tilts his head a little to the side and I shake myself out of stupor after I realize that I had been staring at him a bit longer than normal.

_C'mon, Swan. You're about to tell the man your feelings and you can't even talk to him like a normal person. How the hell are you going to lay your heart in front of him?_

After running my tongue briefly against my lips - totally not because I was thinking of running my tongue on his lips - but because I wanted to make sure that I didn't drool in front of his Adonis-like beauty, I answer him.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I think. My friend, Jacob, just got in a car accident and Charlie just told me. I don't know if you remember or not but Jacob was the guy from the Reservation who you met when you and Alice came over to my house that one time," I tell him once I got my bearings together.

For a brief second, I see some kind of emotion - something akin to anger...or was it jealousy - flash his eyes before it smooths back into his calm and collected expression.

I chalk it up to nothing. After all, there is no reason why Edward's jealousy would ever be associated with boring and plain me.

He nods, letting it go. "Well shall we get back? Mom just finished tossing the salad and everything's ready. But if you ask me, I'd love to just jump to dessert especially after mom told me that you baked your special cookies!" he says excitedly.

Despite my nerves, I chuckled quietly at his boyish excited tone over simple cookies. Was it wrong to feel so happy that he loved my cookies?

As he was about to open the screen door again, I grabbed his arm quickly. I jumped back a bit at the spark I felt when our skins touched. He looked down, his eyebrows knit again, as I chuckle nervously. "Sorry, I must've caught some static when I was helping your mom cook."

He cleared his throat, his expression still confused. "It's fine, did you need anything else, Bella?"

I nodded before motioning him to follow me farther from the door - that electric spark pulsing once again. Once we were safely in the middle of their patio, away from earshot, I inhaled deeply. After taking a couple of seconds to compose myself, I steel myself to do this.

I was eighteen for God's sake and have known him for nearly 4 years, you'd think that I wouldn't be so nervous to talk to him. "Actually, I need to tell you something really important."

He nodded for me to continue, his heartbreakingly handsome face open and nice.

Oh God, I hope that he says he likes me back. Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I don't think I can handle that.

.

10 minutes later, I'm fighting back tears and wishing that I didn't delude myself into following Alice's advice to tell him the truth. After I assure Edward and tell him that this doesn't have to change anything, I try to smile at him and head back to the dining room.

I sat down on my assigned seat, which was unfortunately exactly across Edward and his girlfriend, Kate. Alice tries to meet my eyes but I look everywhere but her. I don't miss the guilt swimming in her green eyes. Suddenly, I feel a stab of betrayal. She knew that Edward brought a girl home and she still let me make a fool of myself in front of him? I poured my soul to him and confessed my obviously unrequited feelings while his girlfriend sat in the dining room getting to know his parents. My actions had tramp and desperate written all over it. Who does that to a man who was already taken?

Carlisle leads a quick prayer before everyone digs in. I pray along with him and silently ask God to give me the strenght to endure this dinner.

Through out the dinner, I try not to look at the happy couple in front of me; trying my hardest to stay engaged in the family chatter to prevent reliving the most humiliating and embarrassing 10 minute conversation of my life. But try as I might, I masochistically mull things over as everyone was busy complimenting the food.

I thank them and fake a smile. It works. I go back to my thinking and recall how my first love - and my last, I'm sure - just broke my heart.

"Edward," I start nervously. "Look I know you've known me for four years now, seeing how close me and your sister are. But over the past years, I don't know when, where or how it happened, but I fell in love with you. Actually I do know how I fell for you. You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, times when Alice couldn't understand things that only you seem to get when it comes to me. You're incredibly nice to me and always stood up for me whenever Lauren and her posse picked on me and tried to bring me down. You're smart, you're kind and it's nearly impossible to not fall for someone like you. I know that you only see me as another little sister and a friend, but I just wanted to tell you my feelings so you know where I stand. It's been hard to try and be around you and pretend that I don't feel these things for you. Because I do," I finally stopped looking at the ground and shut my mouth to look at him.

His uncomfortable expression makes my stomach churn though I haven't eaten anything besides a few nibbles of food to sample while cooking. I knew that it was a far stretch to ask him to return his feelings; but after much thought and consideration, I started to believe Alice on the fact that maybe he did feel things for me even though he hasn't admitted anything to himself.

As he stands there unmoving, I recall the reassurances Alice has given me these past few weeks to talk me into this suicide mission.

_"Bella, I've never seen Edward be as kind to you as anyone else. I mean he's a nice guy but with you…he's a completely new person."_

_"He always smiles when you're around."_

_"You always cheer him up when he's down. And no one can be 'down' as much as my broody brother."_

I stand there, looking at his dumbstruck expression and everything clicks into place. I shouldn't have listened to Alice. Her reassurances were all lies. I shouldn't have done this. This was a mistake. A big one at that.

Unfortunately, Edward reminds me of that as well when he speaks for the first time. "Uh...er...I don't know what to say but Bella you are like a friend to me. I'm really sorry but I don't feel anything besides friendship. If I were to lie to you, it'd only hurt you more."

Friend. Usually when someone deems you as their friend, you should be happy right? They trust you enough to consider you their friend, their comrade, their confidant but somehow that one word shatters me. But he doesn't stop.

"I'm flattered, really I am. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you like him. But I'm kind of here with," he takes a deep breath before continuing, "my girlfriend, Kate. I was hoping to introduce her to my parents and everyone. I'm sorry, Bella."

I didn't think it was possible but my mouth opens wider as my cheeks flame up in embarrassment. He was here to introduce his girlfriend to his family and here I am making a fool out of myself!

After stuttering and looking more like a lunatic, I manage to say, "Oh fuck. I understand and I'm so, so, sorry Edward. You know what? Just forget I said anything. Forget everything I said and let's just go inside and greet everyone else like normal okay? This is your night and I'm sorry for ruining everything," I cried with a tone of hysteria, feeling my eyes burn with tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I clear my throat. I was not going to cry in front of him. I've already looked like a desperate and crazy woman enough for tonight. He nods and we go walk back together. What was once a comfortable silence with him was now awkward and stifling.

Stupid, stupid, Bella. Why in the hell would you even delude yourself into thinking that a man like Edward Cullen would ever have feelings for a Plain Jane like you. His girlfriend is probably a bombshell and nothing like you. He's completely out of your league.

"Bella these cookies are amazing! Now I can see why Edward loves these so much!" Kate compliments me, a bright smile on her face.

We moved on to dessert already? Thankfully, her comment brings me back to the present and stops my painful stroll through memory lane. I thank her and return her smile. It was impossible not to.

Kate, who I was introduced to after entering the dining room, was tall, blonde and beautiful. Her hair was curled perfectly without a hair out of place while I couldn't achieve that look on my best hair day with the help of Alice's extraordinary makeover magic. She was dressed in a short and casual, but still not trashy, sundress with strappy sandals on her feet. As I saw, even her painted toes were dainty unlike mine which closely resembled the toes of Bigfoot.

You'd think that someone who looked that beautiful would have a flaw in their personality; but Kate didn't. After answering Esme's question on how she and Edward met - I ignored Esme's weird side-glance to me every time she'd ask Edward and Kate a question - we found out that she was a college junior and was a T.A. for one of his classes. His professor even trusted Kate to oversee his lessons whenever he needed an extra hand during lectures. She was enrolled in extremely challenging classes and participated in many diverse clubs.

It would've been easy to trust in the fact that they wouldn't last if she was a) ugly, b) had a bad personality or c) both. But she was neither. Kate Denali was perfect.

With the way my heart was nearly shattered outside, I thought it could no longer hurt. But I was wrong. Every time she would say something, Edward would look at her lovingly and kiss the back of her hand reverently. My breath didn't fail to hitch every time I saw him do it.

It was so easy to wish that I was the one in Kate's place. It was so easy to hope that Edward loved me and saw me as more than a friend. But he didn't. Edward Cullen saw me merely as another sister, nothing more, nothing less.

The sooner I accept that fact and start anew in New York next year, the sooner my broken heart could mend.

_Let's be real now, Swan. Don't lie to yourself. You know that you will never get over Edward whether you're here in Forks or in the East Coast._

* * *

**A/N: Incredibly sad for Bella but Collegeward still hasn't realized his feelings yet. Don't worry folks, he will soon. Next chapter is present day. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Butterflies and Touchdowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ms. Meyers has that title.**

**A/N: I'm so thankful for those who caught my mistake regarding on who Edward's GF was. Kate is his GF; but Tanya and Angela are Bella's close friends from New York.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Butterflies and Touchdowns**

* * *

The sounds of the airplane wheels touching down against the gravel should've scared me more. But they didn't. Instead, it was the sheer amount of butterflies fluttering in my stomach that got my hands and neck clammy. Thank God for mass air conditioning in the plane.

I snorted at my pathetic state. I was a successful editor in New York and have ridden many planes for business purposes, yet here I am still nervous.

_You know exactly why you're nervous. And you know that it isn't because of your flight. It is, however, due to a certain bronze-haired and green-eyed man._

My subconscious was obviously not on my side. I pushed away everything else as the intercom buzzed again. "Please remember to take all of your belongings before deplaning. Once again, we do appreciate you for choosing American."

I stuffed my earbuds and phone back into my purse as I put on my scarf. It may have been nearly 8 years since I last came back home - Charlie was mostly the one who visited me in New York - but I'd never forget the rainy and chilly weather of Port Angeles.

Looking at the window by my seat, I sent a quiet prayer of thanks for a safe flight and for the fact that it was _dry_ outside for a change. The last thing I needed was to slip and trip everywhere, especially since I deemed this trip as my redemption and an end of acting like a fool in front of anyone. Though that didn't mean that my clumsiness ever went away.

You can take the clumsy girl from Forks but she still takes her clumsiness to the other coast.

After doing that awkward stretch thing passengers do while sitting down, I grab my single carry-on and file out of the plane. I smile tiredly at the flight attendants, though they were a bit too lively for my liking, they did help make this flight run smoothly. She smiled brightly at me, having way too much energy for someone who just took a long-ass non-stop flight, which still annoyed me but whatever.

I walked down the tube, seeing more airplane crew standing at checkpoints to greet people. Geez, how many people did it take to wave at deboarding passengers and wish them a safe trip?

Right by the ramp, my eyes meet a younger man who I'm guessing was a pilot because of his formal uniform of slacks, buttoned shirt, tie and an intricate and official looking hat. I smile politely to him, praying to God my eyes didn't look like I've slept practically the whole flight through. What? It was a long flight and I was tired; it was only natural that I'd spend my time relaxing and sleeping. Hopefully I didn't snore or drool too much. That would've been gross.

His eyes widen ever so slightly as his lips form into a crooked smirk. I try not to falter my stance as his eyes move on to my whole frame, lingering on my chest for only the briefest of moments. The interest in his eyes was not new to me. It wasn't that I was the hottest woman in New York who everyman fell on their knees for. But after working for a successful publishing firm in the Apple City, I've learned that confidence and a more put-together outward appearance goes a long way.

_Also helps that you've filled out your old training bra more, Swan. Who knew a couple of years could gain you a booty _and _a bigger rack? Guess all those sweaty nights in the gym were worth it afterall. _

The pilotman bows his head ever so slightly after giving me a minute long appraisal. Glad to be on my way again, I exit the big metal door only to be greeted by a huge sign:

**Welcome to Port Angeles International Airport**

I allow myself to feel the butterflies for a bit longer before rolling my shoulders confidently. I head to the baggage claim area and vow that I would return from this trip in one piece after my 3-week stay to help in the wedding.

I was not going to let anyone step on me and let me make a fool of myself again, most especially the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N: Oh how I love confident Bella. How are you liking this version so far? Thank you for those who review this story, they make me so happy! Next up, we meet Charlie as well as one of the Cullens. Leave a review about your guess on which Cullen it will be! Would love to hear your predictions.**


	6. Homecoming & Panic Attacks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ms. Meyers has all the authority.**

**A/N: Thank you for those who take the time to review & favorite/alert this story. Those notifications make me so happy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Homecoming and Panic Attacks**

* * *

"Bells! You look good honey," Charlie's gruff voice wraps around me like a warm blanket. Reunions like these always make me wonder why I didn't visit him more.

"Thanks, Dad. You look good too. Happy and Healthy. Sue must be doing something right then," I teased him, slightly muffled by his flannel shirt as he hugged me.

"Why do you think I'm marrying her?" he joked before grabbing my one suitcase to roll it outside.

I shake my head at his antics. Before my dad met Sue two years ago, he lived on greasy pizza take outs and lonely dinners at the Elks Lodge every weeknight. Though it took me a while to be accustomed to seeing him be with someone else after all his solitary years, I knew that my dad deserved true love.

Sue's natural maternal instincts were just an added bonus. Unlike Renee, who is currently vacationing to Hawaii...or was it the Bahamas...with Phil, Sue was like a surrogate mother to me.

_You know who was like another surrogate mother to you? Esme._ It seems as if my subconscious appointed itself to the task of reminding me about facing those who shall not be named during these next few weeks.

I finally come back to the present and try to focus on what Charlie was saying, "...We haven't changed your room much, figured it wasn't up to us. I know it's not much compared to the big penthouse suites you New Yorkers are accustomed but I didn't want to move things around without you."

For the first time since I received the wedding invitation in my mail, a genuine smile tugged at my lips. My low-maintenance father didn't change one bit. A quiet giggle escaped when I recall his upturned nose and raised eyebrows when he first visited my lavish apartment. I knew that it was unnecessarily big for one person but more often than not, I'd usually have either Tanya or Angela sleeping over. Plus, my company pays for the rent itself, but I was in charge of the utility bills and such, and it was only a 5-minute walk to the office.

Good thing I busted my ass off with my pristine work ethic that my company feels like they can't lose me. Thus, I am repaid with the extravagant outside-of-work benefits.

Tightening my scarf around my neck to protect me from the chill, we walk until we come across a very old friend of mine.

A giddy laugh escapes as I run to my old truck. I run my hand reverently against the newly furnished exterior. The new coat of red looks nice. I turn to my dad who's got a smile on his face while he loads my one suitcase into the trunk.

"Guessing by your smile, you missed your truck, Bells," he remarks.

I shake my head incredulously, "Are you kidding dad? I love what you did with it! It still looks the same but newer and sturdier. I thought you and Sue threw this baby out!"

"Of course we couldn't. You loved it so much and I knew how sad you were when you had to leave it behind for New York. Figured you could use it while you're around town. We had it done a couple of months ago. Just waitin' til the next time you visit," Charlie answers, sadness twinging his gruff tone.

Guilt pushes at me. I knew that my dad was sad, if not a bit disappointed, of the fact that I let a boy chase me out of my hometown and made me wary of visiting more often.

I try to smile and once I make a promise to him to visit soon again, we are back to our lighthearted mood and drive back to Forks.

**30 minutes later**

A happy smile invades my face as the silhouette of my childhood home comes to view. Though it was repainted a newer shade of white, it still looked the same. The tires crunch against the gravel, reminding me of past years when I used to drive this trusty baby to school; relishing in the sound it made when I got home because that meant I was finally done with high school, at least for the day. Even then, I often felt out of place in a school with only a handful of people I could truly count on.

_And those few people included your once pixie-like best friend, right?_

This visit was sure making me think about the events and people that I struggled so hard to get my mind off all these years.

But as soon as I try to consciously block out thoughts about Alice, my mind does the opposite. Despite the fact that I had a thriving career which received most of my attention, time and effort, it wasn't always easy to block out memories of the Cullens.

Especially those first few months. I attempt to conceal the shudder that comes through me when I recall those horrible months before Charlie sees.

Fortunately, he parks the truck before my thoughts turn more unpleasant.

"Bells!" my step brother dashes from the porch and scoops me into his huge, muscular arms. I laugh as my feet dangles in the air while he spins me around a couple of times.

"I missed you too!" I exclaim once he puts me down, taking a few seconds to calm my breaths. "And you look as beautiful as ever, Leah," I add once my step sister _calmly_ walks her way to our spot.

After a brief hug, we enter the house of my youth. I try to suppress the nostalgia that goes through me when I see how much has changed. The old, rickety kitchen cabinets which were once painted an ugly and faded shade of yellow was now refurbished into a dark cherry wood. The floors no longer creaked and the kitchen was up-to-date.

I laugh quietly as I saw a small sticky note on the microwave door.

**No aluminum foil or utensils!**

With a smile, I turn to my dad. "Sue's away for the weekend?" I surmised.

He scratches the back of his neck as he sheepishly nods. "She's at this teacher conference in Seattle until Monday. I told her I could survive by myself this weekend, like I always have," he defended.

I may or may not have heard him repeat the information on the note under his breath but I chose to ignore it.

After opening the nearly empty fridge and freezer, Charlie admitted that he, Seth and Leah already ate most of the frozen meals Sue prepared before she left a week ago.

Knowing Leah didn't like cooking, I knew my options were short. Either go with takeout or witness Seth and Charlie burn the house down. I look at the clock and see that it's hardly noon yet. It would be ridiculous to get takeout for both lunch _and _dinner. With a quiet sigh, I grab the car keys, shout a quick, "goodbye" to Charlie who was dropping my stuff in my old room, and head to the grocery store.

.

I peruse the aisles as I finish looking for the ingredients for my go-to lasagna and salad. Noting that I almost had everything, I head to the bread station and grab some rusty Italian bread. Too busy looking for the best deals, though my job paid lucratively, Charlie always made sure I stayed frugal, my cart ungracefully bumped against another.

My neck and face heats up, flushing tomato red I'm sure. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and that was my fault. Are you o-" my flustered rambling dies in my throat as I look up for the first time.

Willing my mouth to stay closed and my eyes to stay a decent size, my eyes meet none other than Esme Cullen.

I'm sure I stood staring at her longer than was considered polite. But I didn't think she minded because she was doing the exact thing to me. My tongue was tied and it seemed as if my brain couldn't process anything.

I didn't know how to react. Do I greet her then walk away? Do I make small talk? Or do I just walk along, mind my own business, and pretend that I didn't see her?

Before I could make a decision, she runs in front of me and hugs me tight. An onslaught of emotions goes through me. Suddenly, I wasn't in the grocery store but back in the Cullens' kitchen, helping her cook while sharing stories and laughing with her. I wasn't standing anymore but instead, I was sitting down on their comfy couch, crying on her shoulder as my mom missed another one of my birthdays. Instead of standing stiffly, my memory brings me back to times when she used to hug me whenever she could sense my down mood.

I could feel her small tremors as she hugged me. "Oh Bella! Sweetie! I - we've - missed you so much! I mean I assumed you'd be at your father's wedding; but I didn't expect to see you so soon!" I only caught a few words because the rest was muffled by my sweater.

Not knowing what to do with my hands, I awkwardly pat her back. I willed myself to stay calm.

_You can break down in the privacy of your room later, Swan. Compose yourself. She can't see how affected you are!_

For the first time in days, I actually followed my subconscious.

We stand there for a few minutes, earning a few looks from other people. Not preparing to meet anyone I knew so quickly and randomly, my mind was going 100 mph devising plans on how to escape as quickly as possible.

Thankfully, Esme's phone rings and saves me. She opens it and answers, "Yes, honey, I'm almost done. But you wouldn't believe who I'm with right now. It's B-"

Guessing that it was Carlisle, I don't wait for her conversation to end. I grab the first bread I touch and mouth to her, "Sorry, I have to go."

I dash to the cashier and swipe my card as quickly as I could, receiving a few odd glances again. I got into my car and burn rubber as I drive home.

**2 hours later**

I sigh as I stare at the ceiling, mentally acknowledging that this attempt at an afternoon nap was failing. This day felt so long and exhausting; but I still couldn't sleep. It was excruciating to cook, though I usually loved it because it almost always calmed me, and then eat after deciding to keep quiet about my chance encounter at the grocery store.

No need to tell Charlie, Seth and Leah about my almost panic attack at the grocery store.

Lying in bed, I mull today's events again. I couldn't help but replay everything Esme said, word for word.

"_I - we've - missed you…"_

Who did she mean by "we"? As in Alice and her? Or her and Carlisle? Or maybe her and the whole family?

I snort unattractively, thankful no one was around to hear the unladylike sound. The whole family includes Edward. I don't think he'd miss me anyways after ruining our friendship and making things unbelievably awkward beyond repair.

_Besides, he's probably too busy being in love with Kate_, I think. I couldn't hide my bitterness. I'd definitely have to work on that the next time I see them.

I roll over to my other side, snuggling against my pillow, willing myself to sleep.

Just as I floated in that stage between sleep and consciousness, I couldn't help but think, _One Cullen down. Eight more to go._

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Happy Fourth of July guys! Have fun and be safe!**


	7. His Story

**A/N: Surprise, guys! An EPOV for today. It was a bit hard writing a chapter through a man's POV. If you guys like it, I might write more EPOV chapters. Just let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Story**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, honey!" my mom shouts, which was unlike her, when she crosses the threshold with a bagful of groceries. After many years of lecturing us to use our inside voices, I knew it was something major if my mom ever shouted inside the house.

"Coming, dear," my dad answers, his footsteps distinct from the thin walls of my old room.

Because my mother raised and trained me well, I close my laptop and make my way downstairs as well to help unpack the groceries. Walking quieter than my dad, my bare feet barely made a sound against the carpet.

I heard suspicious whispering in the kitchen - and if your parents ever whispered, you know it's trouble - so I decide not to let my presence known and peek discreetly by the wall.

Straining my ears, I only caught snippets of their hushed exchange. "Yes, I couldn't believe it…I actually saw her!...unbelievable….she dashed out….we have to go see her!"

My mom's slightly desperate yet happy tone left me confused. But this "her" they're talking about was probably someone important, judging from my dad's expression.

Who could it be?

My nosiness came to an end when I realized that they were done talking - at least out loud where I can hear - because they were doing this weird eye-talking thing married people mastered. Making ridiculously loud commotion to announce my presence - I hope I wasn't too obvious - I start unpacking the bags.

As nonchalantly as I could, I turn to my mom, "Find everything you needed?"

Had a stranger looked at my mom's face right now, they'd be none the wiser. But knowing her tells, the way her eyes kept shifting everywhere but to me, I knew she was hiding something.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head while my dad continues to stares at her as he ran his hand through his hair - tics like that clued me in on who I inherited the trait from.

Shrugging, I go back to unpacking.

As I was putting away the three different types of cheeses into the fridge, I couldn't help but roll my eyes inwardly at my mom. How many different cheeses were there? Didn't they all taste the same?

Goddamn.

At my apartment, I had _one_ type of cheese and it was the one that was sprayable and came in a can. No point in complicating my life with all that smanchy-cooking techniques my mom was so good at. I snicker to myself as I recall all those failed attempts at making things other than boiling water and preparing cereal.

It was seriously sad how I, a grown man of 29 years, is handicapped at the kitchen. I think that the only equipment that I used in my fully stocked modern kitchen, thanks to Alice, Rose and my mom's remodeling skills, was my microwave where I heated up all my frozen meals. Sad, I know.

But I tried to learn how to cook. I really did. I just never succeeded. Put me in a busy hospital room and my doctor-mode came on; but place me in the kitchen with a task that went beyond tasting and chopping, I was a lost cause.

"IsawBellatodayatthestore," my mom blurted, as I was in the middle of putting away some cans.

_Bella? Bella!_

My head bumped against the wooden cabinet as I jerked my head. In my pain, I drop the two cans I was still holding on my foot. I gasped and hopped up and down on one foot. "Ow- fuck shit - that mother-hurt!"

I look at my parents, who looked both concerned but I knew were trying to rein their laughter. After realizing how stupid I must've looked, all red-faced and jumping like a child, I try to calm my erratic heart and will the pain to go away.

"What did you just say, mom?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She squirms uncomfortably but answers me, "I saw Bella today at the store. She's back a week earlier than we thought she'd be. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how'd you react…" she trails off.

As a doctor, I mastered putting on a blank expression, especially in front of my patients and their families when necessary. I learned how to push away my emotions and act calm on the surface. And I was pretty damn well at channeling my emotions, if I did say so myself.

But my skills failed me now. I was sure a million and one emotions flickered on my face after her news.

Confusion. Surprise. Elation. Wariness.

And a little bit of irritation at my mom for keeping that news from me.

_Way to be mature, Edward. Go be irritated at your mom for not telling you that Bella is in town. I'm pretty sure she saved your ass from embarrassment. God knows you'd have rushed to their house and made a fool of yourself if you found out sooner._

Shaking my head a bit to clear it, I clarify. "Bella?" I ask slowly, tasting her name on my lips after many years of trying to forget my own stupidity, "As in Bella Swan?"

My mom nods slowly, eyeing me warily.

I didn't know how to react. Do I tell my parents how I truly feel? That I want to jump around in elation because _my_ Bella was finally back while I want to simultaneously drop to my knees and lament the mistakes of my past that allowed me to waste all these years away from the one person that I _truly_ loved. Or that I was nervous that she'd hate me after all this time?

Esme, sensing my inner turmoil, goes on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around me for a tight hug. Feeling like a small child nestled in its mother's arms, I return her hug just as tight.

A few minutes passed before my dad tells us to sit in the living room where we can talk more comfortably.

"Edward, son, I can't imagine how you feel like right now but I do know that you can't charge into their house and demand to see her. No matter how much you want to," my dad gently but firmly says. "Imagine how she'll feel like if you appear unannounced at their home. Based on your mom's tale today, it's safe to say that Bella is not that pleased to see us - any of us. Especially you. Which is understandable after everything that poor girl has gone through. And I know how bad that sounds," he concedes after seeing my miserable expression, "but we have to respect her."

I nodded solemnly. I may not like what he just said but I knew he had a point.

_This is all your fault anyways, dumbass. We wouldn't be in this situation if you just got your head out of your ass early enough to realize that you loved Bella too. Now she's probably with someone else who isn't afraid to tell her his feelings. _

Lucky bastard. I try to keep the angry frown from my face when my thoughts gravitate towards thoughts about Bella being with someone else.

I allowed myself to stare in space, brooding, for a few minutes before I brave a smile and head to my old room for some time alone before dinner. Sure I could've gone to my old apartment but I knew that if I were to be completely alone right now, I'd drive myself crazy. Plus, I knew I'd be at the Swan residence in less than 10 minutes.

I plop down on my bed and exhale heavily. Reaching for the picture frame on my side table, I run my thumb across the worn out picture, thankful that Alice actually thought to put it in a glassed frame to preserve it.

Her chocolate eyes met mine, her face youthful and laughing. If I squinted hard enough, I could count the sparse smatterings of her adorable freckles by her nose. Her hair was perfectly wind-blown as she smiled up at the camera during one of Alice's party. Her rosy lips were smiling brightly.

_Such a stark contrast to how she looked when you stomped on her heart, jackass._

I hug the frame to my chest, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If I just realized, sooner, that I loved you too, we could've been together by now. If I just wasn't such an immature dumbass back then…" I trailed off. "I was stupid and not ready for love. I didn't deserve you. I _still _don't. Please don't hate me the next time I see you. I know I'm an ass for wishing this, but please don't say that you're with someone else."

Placing the picture back, I vow to myself that I'd make everything right. Starting with telling Bella my feelings. 10 years be damned, I'd take any chance, as small as it is, that maybe she didn't completely hate me.

* * *

**A/N: I guess we all know his feelings! Leave a review if you liked this EPOV.**


	8. Old Friends and Old Faces

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked my EPOV chapter. I have loved, loved, loved every one of those who take the time to review this story! And if you haven't already, please check out my other story: **_**The Holiday Switch**_ **and drop a review if you're not too busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Old Friends and Old Faces**

* * *

The few days passed uneventful, something my heart was immensely grateful for. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to get a heart attack at the young age of 28. Every cell in my being knew that if I saw another Cullen, I'd be flat on my back and on my way to the ER in minutes.

I had four days to kill before the wedding rehearsal and so far, they were going well. The first few days, I just unpacked my suitcase, thankful that I brought my stylish and chic (according to Tanya) but comfortable scarves and sweaters to ward off some of the Washington chill.

I stretch on my bed before smiling and shaking my head at the line of heels by my closet door.

_Who knew the old, clumsy Bella Swan would be bringing nearly 5 pairs of heels, 2 pairs of flats and a pair of boots for a three-week vacation? Seems as if your girlfriends back home are rubbing off on you too much._

I really did need to return to my old, simple ways. But according to Tanya and Angela, I needed to "dress my best as I'm seeing my worst enemy". Needless to say, I didn't really get their logic because why would I need to dress for my worst enemy if I didn't even like them?

Beats me. They were more experienced at this kind of stuff anyways, so I figured I might as well trust them.

Glancing at the tight but classy blue dress hanging by the dress hanger I brought, I was glad they helped me choose my outfit for the rehearsal dinner. It's days away, but it made me feel less nervous, despite the vast amount of butterflies that went through my stomach at the thought of seeing _them_ again, about looking good enough for the dinner.

Whether I looked good or not, I was seeing the Cullens anyways. Might as well look as if I didn't spend months crying over Edward and the possibilities that couldn't be. Or years missing my best friend, Alice, and the big brother, Emmett, I never had. Or all those solitary years wishing for a bit of Carlisle's wisdom. Or yearning for Esme's motherly affections.

_Oh but you did, Swan. The key is you don't show them how affected you are. _

I heave a sigh, give a small stretch before getting up for the day. I was making a short trip to the small liquor street by the corner to grab some milk, steering clear away from the grocery store. After that, I planned to spend the rest of the afternoon at a local bookstore to hopefully get some down time to curl up with a good book and relax for a bit.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Bella Swan?" a dreadfully familiar voice exclaimed, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the book I was immersing myself in for the last hour and look at the source of voice.

My eyes widen, "Mike?"

"Holy shit, Bella, you look good! I saw you from the other side and wondered whether it was you or not. Man, I should've known that it would've been you, considering this is a bookstore after all," he chuckled while running his hand through his blonde hair.

I smiled. Mike came off to me as a lost puppy my first few days after transferring to Forks High but he was harmless, if not slightly exasperating at times.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And what are you doing here? I never pegged you for the book type," I teased, hoping it didn't come off as offending. We may have never been super close back then, I'm sure everyone matured and changed at some point, even people like Mike Newton.

He shrugged uncomfortably, "Uh...I'm actually still not into books. Josh and Kenny, my kids," he clarified probably because of my confused expression, "were begging for a new book to read so...I figured, we can stop here for a bit. It's funny actually. I've visited this store more times after having them than when I was growing up," he chuckled.

"Ah. I didn't know you have kids. Married too?" I asked after seeing his gold wedding band on his finger.

Grinning, he answers. "Yeah, actually to Jessica Stanley, if you can believe. We reconnected during winter break of junior year college and figured we'd give our relationship another shot."

"That's good! How sweet," I reply.

"I'm just glad everything worked out. What about you? You married or in a relationship?"

I shook my head no, my eyes narrowing slightly after hearing him mutter, "Happily ever after with Cullen yet?"

Before I could ask him what he really said, two young children came barreling to us. They grabbed each of Mike's legs before saying excitedly, "We're done, Daddy!"

He lifts the young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes - which I recognized where exactly Jessica's - into his arms and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well I guess we have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Bella," he says.

I nod, "Yeah, definitely."

Halfway to the cashier, he turns around. "Maybe we can host a small get-together? Catch up a bit with old friends who still live here or are home to visit for the holidays."

"Sure, that sounds fun," I answer with a smile, though my heart started beating faster at the thought of seeing more people from my past. Somehow, I knew that if the Cullens, whoever was home this season or maybe all of them, would surely get invited to this event.

Oh shit.

Mike and his kids pay and gives me one more wave before they head outside. I pick up my book to resume reading before I sigh as I realized that I wasn't in the mood to read anymore.

Following his lead, I also grab the few books I liked and paid as well. As the young girl was ringing in my purchases, I looked out the window of the small shop.

My thoughts go back to my encounter with Mike and I couldn't help but think. If Edward and I met again back then, would we be where Mike and Jessica were? Would we have had 2.5 kids yet and live in our own home, happily married? Would Edward be taking _our_ kids to the local bookstore to get new reads?

I snort quietly - earning a strange look from the cashier - before shaking my head.

_Could've, would've, should've. Stop with them, Swan. You can fantasize a future with Edward Cullen all you want but he'll never want you._

.

.

.

"Here you go, beautiful. One caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso and a lucky phone number on the cap. Have a good one, gorgeous," the young bartender said with a wink.

I shook my head, grab my drink and sit by a comfy-looking chair by the window. After opening my phone to check emails and replying to a few important ones - the negative aspect of working in a busy publishing firm is that even when you're away for _vacation_, the work never stops - I resume back to one of my favorite activities: people watching.

A few silent minutes pass as I sip my warm drink contentedly and snuggle further into my seat.

"Bella?" For the second time in an hour worth of time, I saw another old face.

"Rosalie? Oh wow, you look fantastic!" I exclaim. Dropping my cup as carefully as possible, I walk around the small coffee table to hug her. Or at least as much as I could without crushing her rounded belly.

Rosalie was one of my few friends back in school. Although most wouldn't associate us together, we were actually friends. We weren't overly close at first - her being a cheerleader, blonde and beautiful way beyond her young high school years while I was a book-nerd, shy and underdeveloped - but we both signed up for yearbook club and got closer towards the end of the year. With her eerie perceptiveness and take-no-shit attitude, she figured out my feelings towards Edward pretty quickly and was a more toned down version of Alice. Always encouraging me and comforting me through those dark, dark times.

Snorting inwardly, I think, _Yes, because that worked so well. All the advice in the world still would've ended with the same outcome: rejection._

Though Rose and I didn't really stay in contact as much as I'd like, last I heard, she was headed to Maine to move closer to her parents.

She laughs quietly, "Thanks but even you can't fool me, Bella. I look and feel like a waddling penguin with a big-ass watermelon stuck in my stomach. You, on the other hand, look beautiful! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

I roll my eyes inwardly. What was it with people not expecting me for my father's wedding? It was my _father's_ for God's sake!

I shrug, "I wanted to spend some extra time with my dad and Sue before their wedding day," I pause, "Wait - are you invited to the wedding?" I asked, after recalling to what she said a second ago.

Uncharacteristically, she squirmed uncomfortably - Rosalie Hale simply did not get nervous or squirmy at all. "Actually yeah. I'm going with Em-"

She was interrupted by the bartender who called out her order of Chai Latte.

"One sec. I'll be back. Would you mind if I sit with you a bit so we can catch up more?" she asks.

After assuring her that it was no problem, I go back to my spot and scoot closer to the window to give her room.

Rosalie makes her way to me, rubbing her belly while grimacing after taking a sip. I laugh quietly as I see a few heads turn as she walks. I guess some things never did change.

She groans and closes her eyes as she sits down on the plush chair. "Ugh, one drawback to this whole pregnancy thing: you can't have any coffee. I really friggin' hate tea."

I couldn't help but giggle at her irritated face.

Opening one eye - still as piercing blue as ever, "Don't you know to never laugh at a pregnant woman? That is some dangerous shit right there. Just ask my husband," she giggles.

Unconsciously, my gaze turns to her ring finger and see a huge diamond on it. I wonder how I missed it before. Freaking thing was the size of a small potato.

Geez, is everyone I know married but me?

_Yes, Swan. You're going to grow alone and old with ten cats if you don't get your shit together._

Thankful that I didn't space out too long, I ask, "And who is this lucky man, Rose? I thought we both swore off men? Weren't you under the impression that no one was good enough, Ice queen?" I say the last part mockingly, using her old nickname.

She pushes my arm slightly before laughing, "Okay yes, but that was back then. Things change. Oh Bella, you need to meet him! He's wonderful, kind, funny, a little immature but he balances me," she answers a bit dreamily.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Rosalie Hale was all moony over some guy," I tease. It was so easy to talk to her after all these years of disconnect.

"Oh shut up, Bella," she laughs but my question still wasn't answered.

"So what's his name? Can I meet this Mr. Perfect soon?"

She turns serious abruptly. She goes back to squirming.

"Er...actually...Bella, I don't know how to say this but…" she trails off.

I roll my eyes. "C'mon, Rose. Just tell me."

She takes a deep breath before saying, "Fine, this 'Mr. Perfect' is Emmett Cullen. I married Edward's brother."

_Fuck me._

* * *

**A/N: Is there any world that Emmett and Rosalie don't end up together? C'mon! Just for clarification, Bella - obviously - didn't know that Rose married Emmett before this. Anyways, please tell your FF friends about this story if you guys don't mind. That way, more people can read this! **


	9. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyers owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Rehearsal Dinner**

* * *

I flip my hair to the side as I flop hopelessly into my bed.

Staring at the mirror nailed to my closet door, I gaze at myself. Long wavy hair curled and clipped to the side with a sapphire clip. Pursed lips painted a soft shade of red and minimal makeup to enhance my features. The dress, though tight and a bit low-cut, clung to me with enough breathing space and made me look like I was actually going to a respectful event versus a bar to get wasted.

Taking a deep breath, I walk to pick up my simple, black heels.

_Just treat this is any other day for work. Dress up, look fancy. Try to look unaffected._

I was really, really, really not ready for this rehearsal dinner but time didn't stop for anybody.

"Dear God, hopefully everything goes well this evening. Please give me the strength to not puke when I first see any of them tonight. Thank you," I send a quiet prayer before climbing down to meet Charlie and Sue downstairs to head to this dreaded rehearsal dinner.

.

.

.

"Wow, guys, this venue is amazing!" I said as the we came to a stop in front of a cabin-like hotel in the middle of Port Angeles. I didn't even know they had something like this here.

"Didn't think your old man had some taste?" Charlie joked before helping Sue and I exit the car.

Shaking my head, "Of course not, Dad, just surprised is all."

Though it had a cabin feel to it, I was glad it still looked modern. There were some dimly lit lights strewn on the tree branches surrounding the building which added a fairytale feel to it. The multifarious amount of flowers planted in the front created a heavenly smell and brightened up the place. More importantly, the outside was actually cemented, something my heels were happy about. The last thing I needed to do right now is to get my heels caught in some grass and fall flat on my face and ruin tonight.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the still nearly empty room. This brief time alone could help me gather my bearings a little more before the guests arrive. The happy couple's daughter could certainly not have a breakdown during their important dinner.

From my peripheral, I saw Charlie and Sue make way to the door to the left, no doubt fixing last minute things and to check in with the coordinator. I took the time to meander around.

The tables all had laid back but still elegant looking place settings. I knew Charlie and Sue wanted a relaxed but still not too shabby event. The freesias and lavender bunches, I knew, were not Charlie's ideas, most likely Sue's, and were tied in bunches by a string. While most of the tables didn't have any name plates, there were a few that did; probably reserved for those of RSVP.

One particular arrangement gave my stomach a jolt. It was just a plain and simple white card with the name printed on it.

_**Cullens.**_

Needless to say, I was definitely staying clear-free of that area.

However, it was nice to amble around and glimpse at the familiar names I saw. There was Billy, Charlie's closest friend and fishing buddy, and his son Quil. Jake, his other son and another one of my trusted friends in New York - we've grown tremendously close over the years, most especially when he got a scholarship to go to NYU for his engineering degree- couldn't make it because he got holed up at his office last minute. Mrs. Cope, my old high school nurse, and her husband Mr. Sam also had a reserved seat.

Smiling briefly, I shook my head at how small this town really was. There were a few more people I recognized from both the reservation and some of Charlie's co-workers. I guess those who came would just be seated wherever.

**10 minutes later**

"Lookin' hot, Bells!" Seth whistled over the light background music. Dressed in black dress pants, crisp white shirt and black skinny tie, no one would ever guess that my younger step brother was only shy of 19. They really don't make 'em small back in the rez.

Shaking my head at his volume, I carefully drop my wonderfully made martini - what? A girl needs her liquid courage - on the bar table, bracing myself for his infamous "Bella hug", as he so eloquently calls them.

"You clean up well too, Seth," I laugh as he sweeps me in his sinewy arms.

"Whatcha drinkin'?" he asks.

"Something _you're_ not allowed to drink, mister underage," I reply, earning a small pout from this overgrown man.

"Fine, be a kill joy. Lemme go find Ma and see if she can sneak me one. But gotta make sure Charlie's not there. He takes his job _way_ too seriously, family or not," he shakes his head before disappearing, making sure he planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

I pick up my drink again and glance around the room. More guests slowly trickled in; but we still had to wait on a few more. Charlie and Sue were stationed in the front, greeting them and said that they didn't need my help yet, Leah just got home from work and was getting ready in her apartment, Seth just ditched me to get some booze. Needless to say, I was ecstatic when I heard my phone ring for a distraction.

Seeing Tanya's photo on the screen brought a smile to my face.

"Tan! What's up?" I pick up.

"Just doing the same old thing. The city of New York is _so _boring without our third musketeer." from the background, I heard Angela interrupt Tanya with a "Hi, Bella!". I laughed.

"Okay, yes, Ang, you're happy to hear her, now please let me speak," Tanya grumbled playfully. "We were just checking up on you, honey. We know the rehearsal dinner is tonight and we're sorry we haven't called much lately. Laurent is such a cantankerous mother fucker without his Bella dosage," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. Laurent was our boss and not so much as favored me but he trusted me since I've been working under his wing for so long. He was also very, very gay. "Tan, more like his Jamesy-poo is in LA for a week for a convention than me being gone," I snort.

I could practically hear her eye-roll over the phone. "Okay, fine. But we miss you, hun! This amazing penthouse is not the same without you," she concedes.

A giggle escapes as I hear Angela whoop in agreement with her.

"Speaking of 'penthouse', you guys better clean up over there! I trust you guys not to burn my place down. That means stay away from the kitchen, Tanya," I joked.

She couldn't cook to save her life but thank goodness Ang did. There was at least one sane person left to watch over my place.

I hear Tanya take a deep breath before speaking in my ear again, "But in all seriousness, babe, we just wanted to wish you luck. I know this is going to be tough and everything. Seeing Mr. Heartbreaker is not going to be easy. Just wanted to let you know that you _can_ and you _will_ do this," she said fervently.

There was some rustling before Ang's voice picks up, "Yeah, Bella. We know how hard this is for you. Just keep in mind that we love and support you even though we are on the freaking opposite coasts right now! By the way, have you thought of what you're going to say or how you're going to react when you see Edward or any of his family?" she inquires.

"Honestly? No. I don't think this situation is something that anyone can prepare themselves for," I sigh, rubbing my temple to wade off the incoming headache at the thought of seeing _them_ again. "A part of me wants to rejoice because I _finally_ get to see one of the honest to God kindest and most perfect family I've known after all these years," I start. "But then everything comes rushing back: the humiliation, the fear, the anxiety I've felt after my confession to Edward and things get a whole lot more complicated," I conclude.

"We don't mean to be intrusive - and you know we've always tried not to push you too much - but why does your ambivalent feelings towards Edward usually get pushed to the rest of his family? Is it because of the awkwardness?" Angela asks hesitantly.

I mix the olive in my drink as I organize my thoughts into something coherent. "You guys never overstepped or anything in regards to my past and I'm grateful for that but that's a valid question. I guess the awkwardness factors in but it's more like I tore their family apart, you know?"

"How?" Tanya and Angela simultaneously asks.

I exhale. "Alice never made it a secret that she wanted her brother and I to end up together. I mean, who wouldn't want their sibling to be with their best friend? She trusted me and knew that I had genuine feelings for Edward; that way, she didn't have to worry about her brother finding someone who wasn't right for him. And both Esme and Carlisle gave off vibes that agreed with their daughter's. I suspected that they were aware of my feelings for their son and were over the roof with it, considering they perceived me as another daughter, they were all too happy to play cupid."

An exasperated groan resonated from the other line. "No offense, honey, but Edward is such a douche! A girl that his family approved, even more _loved_? Does he _know_ how hard that is to find nowadays?" she asks vehemently.

I chuckle quietly. Tanya is definitely speaking from experience. She went through an ephemeral period in her life where she changed men like they were used kleenex. It wasn't until her umpteenth date, a whole bottle of tequila and a tub of mint-chocolate chip ice cream that she realized that she needed to just let love find _her_, not the other way around.

"I guess he just wasn't into me," I reply, trying to maintain a cheery facade. "And that's my point, Tan. When I confessed Edward my feelings and he didn't return them back, I couldn't _not_ be affected, you know? I tried to brave on a veneer in front of his family, but it seemed like things between Edward and I were irreparable.

"Just imagine how awkward you'd feel if you were Edward and had to spend time with a girl who you know is in love with you - to the point of being desperate - while being with someone else? Besides, him and Emmett were away for college then. I didn't want them to stop visiting because I was there. I had no other option but to cut my ties with them," I recall back to those painful memories. "When I started avoiding them, choosing not to come over as much, Esme and Alice somehow surmised that I finally told Edward. I knew Alice was mad at her brother and harbored some resentment towards him, at least for a while, and Esme was conflicted as to what to feel. She didn't want to be rude to Edward's girlfriend but she loved me like her own. How was she supposed to react? Everything became so much more convoluted and it was all my fault, you see? They were such a close knit family and I had to ruin them just because Edward couldn't return my petty feelings," I finish.

"Aw, sweetie, you do know that you didn't 'ruin' their family, right? You can't change his sister and mother's feelings towards him back then. It wasn't your fault that there was some tension between them after you told Edward everything. It's not like you _ordered_ Alice and Esme to be mad at him!" Ang soothes me conciliatory, using her well-mastered high school counselor voice.

"And I hope I'm not overstepping and it's certainly not my place to say it, but, honey, don't you think it's a little unfair to both yourself and the rest of the Cullens - not including Doucheward - that you avoided them? Listening to your story, it appears that you miss them, whether you like to admit it or not. Have you ever thought of reconnecting with them, especially since you're on a 3 week _paid _vacation- and please do remind me again how you managed to convince the office to do that, you lucky bitch," Tanya adds, effectively lightening up the solemn mood.

A small laugh escapes, "I told you guys, I just asked! But seriously, to answer your point, I know that I didn't break up their family _now_ but it took me from the past a lot of time to come up to that consensus. However, I think you ladies do make a point. I guess it is a little arbitrary for me to…" I trail off while finding the right words to get my point across, "_punish_ them and myself all because this one guy didn't reciprocate my feelings. And here I was, acting like a maverick and claiming to be an independent, self-assured and confident woman of the twenty-first century," I groan.

"Okay, and that's our cue to stop that negative side of yours, Bella. Knowing how much you over analyze _everything_, I think it's best that we just concur that you should give the Cullens another chance," Tanya interrupts.

I bite my lip as I mull over what she said.

_This conversation was seriously not what I expected_.

"You know what? I think you both are right. When Edward rejected me, it wasn't as if the Cullens all turned their backs to me and I don't know why I avoided them all this time!" I exclaim before muttering to myself, "_Wait_, actually I do know. All that humiliation and embarrassment and _oh God, it was mortifying!"_

"I know it is, honey, but it's been _ten_ years. I'm sure we've all changed from our decade old self - wow I feel old," Angela giggles.

Shaking my head, I look up and my eyes widen at the increasing amount of people entering the door. "Okay, that's my cue to leave." It's never a good conversation when a woman starts talking about her age, trust me. "Anyways, I have to leave guys; I have guests to entertain. Thanks for the word of advice!"

After a quick "goodbye", I hang up, feeling a lot lighter and more prepared than I was ten minutes ago. They were right. It wasn't fair to the rest of Edward's family that I started avoiding them just because I couldn't get over my embarrassment.

_Real mature of you, Swan._

Vowing to be at least cordial to them, I make my way to the door. I was ready for this dinner to start.

My mental promise comes back to mind five minutes after I headed to the door when a set of familiar green eyes gaze at me.

_This is your chance to act normal, Bella. After 10 long years, this is their first impression. Make it a good one._

My mouth opens against my own will. "Hi Alice."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Guess we're meeting another Cullen soon. I'm cutting this dinner chapter in half just because the convo between Bella, Tanya and Angela took a mind of its own and went on longer than expected! **

**I'm sorry if this story is seeming a bit drawn out but once Bella meets the Cullens, things will pick up its pace again. Thanks for those who leave lovely reviews, they make me so happy!**


	10. Dinner Rehearsal II

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all, I just put a spin to things.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dinner Rehearsal Part II**

* * *

"Hello Alice," my mouth manages to form the words.

"Hi, B-B-Bella," my childhood best friend uncharacteristically stutters. I never thought I'd see the day that self-assured, exuberant Alice would ever be nervous.

Stuttering was _not_ Alice's style.

_Talking 100 mph is more her style._

Before I can divulge more into my memories, her brief moment of placidity was gone and then her dainty arms clasp around me, pushing me into her tiny frame.

"Oh, Bella! You're back! We knew you'd be here but we didn't really believe it!" she exclaims, her pixie-like voice extremely close to my ear drums, which was _not_ at all present, especially after 3 strong martinis.

I wince but either she doesn't notice or she ignores it, choosing to keep going. "Wow! You look amazing. Bella, in behalf of my family - especially my pig-headed brother - I apo-"

_We are so _not _rehashing this shit right here. Stop her now, Swan._

"Alice," I interrupt her, "I know there needs to be a lot said and cleared but can we not do it here tonight? I need to say some things to you and your family as well - starting with an apology myself," I cast her a guilty look, "but not tonight, okay? This is Charlie and Sue's big night. I don't want to ruin it."

She nodded emphatically, her shoulder length hair flapping against her chin. "I understand. But just to be explicitly clear here, we - _I _-owe you an apology for everything that happened. I never got the chance to say it but I'm really sorry. And I'm looking forward to talking with you soon," she swept her eyes around the room, "in a more felicitous environment, of course. And just as a heads-up, Edward won't be here tonight," she bit her lip. "Charlie invited him but he didn't think it was...right...to show up," she put out there tentatively.

Swallowing, I attempted to school my expression into something neutral. "That's fine. But he should know that it would've been okay if he came," I answer, knowing that I was lying through my teeth.

_Fuck, Swan, you know you are happy that he didn't show up tonight. But you know you're gonna end up seeing him around sooner or later…_

I squelched my subconscious' tauntings, knowing that it was a specious argument.

I've received some inconspicuous and not so furtive glances over the fact that Charlie invited the Cullens, including Edward, and it was odd - if not a bit awkward, I get it. But I never really told Charlie the reason why I left for New York so fast it seemed as if my rump was on fire.

There are just some things your _dad_ does not need to know. Getting rejected and your heart stomped on by your then-love-of-your-life is one of them.

Though sometimes I think my father of few words is more vigilant than I give him credit for.

Shrugging it off, I wave goodbye to her and her husband, Jasper Whitlock, a perfect Southern gentleman she introduced me to. I smiled slightly. All throughout my highschool years, I never imagined Alice settling down - not that she wasn't ready by any means- but more like no one could catch up to her ebullience.

Her husband, it seemed, complemented her well. He was quiet and placid and grounded her well.

_Ah, Swan, if only you can find your own other half._

.

.

.

"Good evening everyone and thank you very much for being here to celebrate Charlie and Sue's wedding. My name is Billy Black, for those who don't know me; but I'm sure everyone here knows everyone, considering how small a town this is," he chuckled. "I am the groom's best friend and I am so excited to be a part of such an important occasion. I wanted this venue by the lake where my buddy, Charlie, and I fish every Sunday," he began wryly, "but he said Sue wouldn't approve. Smart man he was, knowing that the Mrs. is _always_ right. I was given the honor of having the first toast and I was going to dedicate this to a wish for a fruitful and happy marriage but based on why Charlie chose this amazing setting...you're already ready for the married life!" he concluded, earning laughs from the audience.

Chuckling from my place at the closest table to the soon-to-be bride and groom, I look around the packed room. Even from here, I can hear Emmett's boisterous laughs and Alice's giggles that sounded like bells swaying from a quiescent wind. From my position, I can just barely see Esme's still-caramel colored hair, with Carlisle's arm stretched on the back of her chair.

Quietly, I breath a sigh of relief. I sent a quiet invocation with gratitude to the higher power that I didn't have to greet them and that Sue needed me on the back to check the dessert. Literally bumping into Esme at the store was enough. I didn't think I could take it if I had to face them all, including Emmett who I seriously missed.

This Swan would crack within two minutes with them all together.

_Then be prepared to crack tonight. Didn't you promise Alice that you were meeting them back at the their house after this to "talk things out"? Or was I just imagining that pitiful conversation?_

Cursing my subconscious'' inability to shut up, I knew it had a point. I guess I'm still not completely immune to Alice Cullen's notorious pouts.

In my defense, I was utterly vulnerable when she pounced on me, pleading for me to come follow them back to the Cullen house - but I feel like _mansion_ would be a more felicitous word for it - after. Thank God I still had an hour or two to go through before I'd have to face _that._

There really was no point in hiding in this town.

* * *

**2 hours later**

After enjoying some good company and free flowing wine, I prepare to say goodbye to Charlie and Sue.

"Dad, I'm going to go on ahead. I think I'm just going to take a taxi because Alice Cullen wanted to catch up back at their house," I said once I manage to snag them away from their positions as cordial hosts. "Besides, I don't know what time I'll be home so you and Sue should go enjoy the night," I add, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Charlie groaned before flushing a deep red. I could definitely see where I got my notorious trait of blushing at the littlest things from. "Whatever, Bells. Just enjoy your night and be careful! Sue wanted to stay at her place tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod before asking jocularly, "3 days before the wedding, huh? You excited? No cold feet?"

He shook his head, "Bells, I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time. I don't think my feet are going to get any warmer."

I smile, "Well let's hope we get through the 2 days you _volunteered_ to work, Chief, because I'm excited for the big day as well. My daddy's getting married!" I mock shouted, raising my voice a few decibels.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'll always be your dad even when I'm married. And you know you'll still be my favorite girl," he consoles and then hugs me.

As Swans, we were never the affectionate type but I hug him nonetheless.

After bidding Sue a quiet farewell and promising to catch up soon before Charlie makes an honest woman out of her, I flag a taxi and head to the Cullens home.

.

.

.

I blink slightly as I stop at the prodigious house; it was exactly the same, though some things - like the flower beds and the front lawn - were different.

10 years ago, I skedaddled this house full of shame, humiliation and fear. Let's just hope things turn out differently tonight.

After walking to the front door, I stopped and just stood there, trying to talk myself into this quasi kamikaze mission.

_C'mon, Swan, this is your only chance to get answers and to give a few explanations of your own. They owe you that and you need to show them some modicum of respect! _

_But...what if _he's _there? What will I do?_

_It doesn't look like he's here...and even if he is, so what? Just act cool and start over with him. It's been a decade after all…_

Taking a deep breath with my eyes clamped shut, I lift my hand to ring the bell. Before I could do so, the brown doors to heaven - or hell, I haven't decided yet - swung open, revealing a set of very _familiar_ eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I promise to do better next time!**

**Up next: Meeting at the Cullen house!**


	11. Questions and Explanations

**A/N: Reviewers get teasers. Leave me some love.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Questions and Explanations**

* * *

On its own volition, my lips turned upwards into a smile. This pathetic situation I was in right now was very paradoxical; at one point, I can see why I avoided the Cullens all these years but on the other hand, it boggles my mind how I managed to do so.

One look at his face makes me wonder the latter. "Hi, Carlisle. Your home is just as beautiful as ever," I breathe.

Carlisle's mouth hung agape for a couple seconds. It would've been awkward had it not been cute how calm and collected Carlisle was stunned into speechlessness.

I clear my throat and pray that he starts saying something soon before I lose my courage and curtail the hell outta here.

He gathers his wits before replying, "I apologize for my lack of manners. Please come in, come in," he ushers me through the threshold before apologizing sheepishly, "Alice said that you agreed to stop by here tonight but we weren't sure if you were going to come. Thank you so much. Esme and the kids are going to be over the moon," he smiles crookedly - I could definitely see where Edward got his heart-wrenchingly handsome smile from - before leading me to their vast living room.

I just hope that by "kids", he only meant Emmett and Alice.

Nodding, I quietly follow him, scanning the room along the way. The foyer was tastefully decorated with sparse furniture, making it look nice and open. Family pictures adorned the walls - artistically assimilated throughout - that led to the living room. They were there, undoubtedly, because of Alice and Esme's love of photography and Emmett's photogenicness.

I snort to myself. This whole family was the epitome of "photogenic" in an 12 by 16 frame.

Passing by the dimly lit hallway, my cursory eyes involuntarily glued to a Christmas family portrait, I'm guessing last year's, at the corner. The women - Alice, Esme and Rosalie, obviously as Emmett's wife - were seated in a tan couch, wearing elegant dresses while the men Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and the Alice's Southern gentleman who I remembered was Jasper stood behind them, their hands on their respective partners.

My stomachs turned as I realized that there were only seven people in the picture.

What happened to Kate?

My heart missed a beat.

Even though Kate wasn't in the frame, that doesn't mean that there isn't anyone else in Edward's picture.

Was there someone?

Unfortunately - or fortunately - I didn't have time to dwell on anything because the hallway finally opened up into the living room; and suddenly, five pair of bright eyes were all blinking at me expectantly.

.

.

.

"So you mean to tell me that my son said he only saw you as a friend? " Esme screeched, rubbing her temples.

I bite my lip and nod as I reply as nonchalantly as I could, "Yep. But it's been 10 years. It's fine," I lie through my teeth.

I don't tell them that Edward's rejection did a lot to me. I keep the fact to myself that because of that incident, my self-esteemed suffered, that because of that, it took me a while to realize that someone was capable of seeing me beyond the friend zone.

It wasn't like Edward was some stranger I booty called in the bar. He was my old bestfriend's brother and someone who I considered one of my closest friends. It's not easy to forget when an Edward Cullen tells you that he doesn't see you in a non-platonic way.

But one look at Esme's face which was close to tears, and I find myself comforting her. "Esme, honestly, it doesn't matter anymore. It's been nearly a decade. I'm sure we've all moved on and have become better because of it. It's no one's fault but mine for overstepping and forcing my feelings on Edward. I should've acted less impetuously or been less presumptuous for that matter!" I soothe, exhaling a small laugh to alleviate the tension around the room.

Though I was addressing Esme, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I wanted to pick my words aptly so I don't offend anyone or raise anymore doubts. It's better to keep sleeping dogs lie where they were. And they most definitely belong in the past.

I certainly didn't want news to travel around the Cullen family grapevine that I still had the hots for Edward.

I scan Esme's face and see that she's still unconvinced. "I was a kid then. I'm sure I convinced myself that my petty feelings were true love. It was merely puppy love. It's not Edward's fault that he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Realistically, if Edward did somehow return my feelings, we wouldn't have worked out anyways. We were barely adults then and had no clue about the real world outside of Forks. Let's just not rehash the past. I'm here for another 2 weeks and it'd be foolish to squander time dwelling on what needs to be forgotten."

And as the words left my mouth, I knew they were true. How hypocritical of me would it be to advise everyone to get over the past if I can't even do so myself?

It's time to get my head out of my ass and move on. No matter how hard it is, no matter what kind of obstacles come my way during my stay here - whether it's seeing Edward around again or something less pivotal - I won't let it affect me because 10 years is too long to hold a grudge.

I'm 28 and I can't keep waiting for something that will never come.

_Wow, Swan, I do believe that you've finally grown up. Now this vacation can officially start._

.

.

.

A yawn escapes without my notice, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Carlisle.

A blush suffuses my cheeks before glancing at my wristwatch. My eyes widen when I see that it's a little bit past 11:30 p.m. I didn't realize that I've been here for nearly three hours.

Alice glanced at the grandfather clock on top of the fireplace. "Oh gosh, it's almost midnight. We're so sorry for keeping you, Bella. Hopefully you didn't have anywhere to go," she stresses while biting her lip.

I giggle before replying, "It's not a big deal, really. I didn't have any plans and Charlie told me that he and Sue were spending the night at her house before he has to work tomorrow. I honestly had a good time!"

And I did. These last three hours were spent catching up and chatting about what each of us has been up to. I found out that Alice and Jasper met during a school holiday here. Turns out that Jasper went to University of Washington while Alice was studying in the West Coast. While Alice was visiting home, Jasper decided to take a weekend get-a-way to explore Forks and then they hit it from there. They moved to Seattle soon after getting married.

Em and Rosalie met when he went on a short road trip with a couple of his football buddies to Maine to apparently get some "smackin' lobster rolls".

His words, not mine.

After an unfortunate flat tire, they stopped by a mechanic shop and that's where Em met Rose. And the rest is history, as they'd say.

Esme was now into interior designing and dabbles in some projects when she has time while Carlisle continued to work at Forks Residential Hospital.

It doesn't escape my notice that they gloss over what Edward's been up to all these years.

I was only told a scant amount of information about him. After finishing his medical degree at Dartmouth, Edward started his residency at Seattle's Northwest Hospital and Medical Center. He has an apartment in Seattle and works around the Emergency Room, similar to what Carlisle used to do before he retired as Chief of Staff and supplanted as a general doctor to gain steadier hours.

As an editor, curiosity was something I was used to. However, I bit my tongue when I almost found myself wanting to ask whether Edward was single or not.

My musings were interrupted by Esme. "We had a great time, as well, catching up with you, honey. But it's half till midnight and no matter how quaint this small town is, it's still dangerous for you to travel alone at this hour!" she says beseechingly, her perfectly elegant eyebrows furrowing in concern.

I will never know how this woman, twenty plus years my senior, had better eyebrows than me. With Esme's timeless beauty and Carlisle's DILF-worthy handsomeness, I'm starting to believe that Cullens age like cheese and wine. The older, the better.

_Pay attention, Swan, and stop daydreaming! Maybe you shouldn't have downed those three glasses of wine this late….it's messing up with your brain capacity._

I bite my lip when I remember that Esme's waiting for my answer. "Only if you guys are sure. I don't want to impose."

Alice brushes off my meek protest before saying, "Are you kidding me? You're more than welcome to stay at the guest room that's been vacant for years! Mom's right. It'll be like old times again! You coming over and spending the night We can even paint each other's nails while watching TV!" she rushes excitedly.

I chuckle before rebuffing her, "Woah there, first of all, Alice it's almost 12 am! I don't think it'd be felicitous to paint our nails right now and dance to sonorous music. Maybe tomorrow or next time though?" I offer once she unleashes her pout.

"Fine, but only if you stay for breakfast as well."

After I nod my ascent, she squeals then forces me to say goodnight to everyone before dragging me to the third floor at my guest room.

As Alice said, "I chose a good day to come over" as everyone was staying for the night except Jasper who drove to Seattle midway through the dinner to support a friend's concert.

Rosalie and Emmett were sleeping in his room, though Rose was knocked out shortly after returning home, being pregnant and all.

Alice bids me a quiet "goodnight" before expressing her excitement about the prospect of me joining her family for breakfast the next day.

After putting on the shorts and a tank top - which were a bit on the small side - that Alice lent me, I get ready for bed.

Burrowing under the heavenly soft sheets, I breathe in their lavender detergent which brought back some very good memories, for a change.

With dreams of a bronze-hair Adonis, I manage to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry no Edward; but hopefully we got more answers in this one.**

**Up next: meeting Edward!**

**Reviewers get teasers.**


End file.
